Reluctant Volturi Guard
by Olympus394
Summary: When Bella is overpowered and brought to Aro, she has no choice but to join the Volturi or her family and herself will perish. She knows she has to escape and the only vampire who has the power to help her is a new vampire called Claudius. However, Claudius is the only vampire who can break her mental shield and is showing no sign of helping her in any way. Quite Problematic.


If I were a human, my feet would undoubtedly be heard as I ran across the snow-covered ground and my lungs would be burning from the constant, fast pace I was in. However, being a vampire does have its advantages like my eternal stamina and graceful movements but being chased by seven angry and determined vampires is certainly not one of them. True, if I were human they would have killed me straight away but the chances are, I would never have come across their path if I were still human and clueless of the night creatures around me. I was stupidly hoping that Edward or somebody else from my Cullen family would appear and guide me to safety but they were all in Denali, showing Renesmee the Denali Coven's home, and I had agreed to stay here for a while to help Charlie with Christmas before sending a message for them to come home once we had finished. Now I wish I'd have gone with them.

I was faster than the rest of the vampires on my pursuit; I still had a bit of newborn strength to power me along. I could hear three to my left and three to my right, which made me wonder and panic about the seventh vampire. Chances were the vampire had taken another route to cut me off so I suddenly changed direction to confuse them. This, however, resulted in me taking one of the vampires head-on and I secretly prayed that their power was mental so they couldn't harm me with it. I was in luck as the vampire I happened to run in to was none up then Queen-bitch-of-the-guard, Jane. I would have laughed if I were in another situation when she caught sight of me and then ran in the opposite direction, knowing that without her power to cause mental pain, she had no chance. Grinning and a wave of victory gently covering me, I sprinted towards the Treaty Line where I knew I would be safe with the wolves. My werewolf friends, however, would hopefully rip the Volturi Guards to pieces.

I was beginning to let myself hope before I suddenly ran into something solid and fell back onto the ground. Only a vampire could have knocked me to the ground and only a newborn vampire could have remained standing. Looking up, I saw a tall figure looming over me. His eyes were the usual blood red and his features were flawless like every other vampire. His hair was blond and shoulder-length and apart from the long scar down his face, the vampire was unbelievably normal and I was certain he wouldn't remain in my long-term memory. All of these thoughts only lasted for half a second before I sprang to my feet and tried to dodge past the 'Too Normal' Guard but he was too fast for me and I soon found myself in a retained embraced. Defiantly a newborn, I thought as I struggled and tried to break his fingers.

He simply shuffled my weight so I couldn't achieve in damaging him. Sensing the rest of the Guard only a few seconds away, I clamped my sharp, vampire teeth into his sculpture-worthy hand and felt relief at his scream and slight release of grip. I pushed myself out of his arms and started to sprint towards the Line. Fate seemed to be especially cruel to me when I had Literally put my foot onto the Treaty Line only to be dragged back by my hair. Screaming and flailing, I threw punches and kicks at whatever I made contact with, satisfaction soothing my burning throat when I heard grunts, screams and breaking bones.

"You will stop now." A soothing voice ordered and I found myself going limp. Why should I fight them? They are not going to harm me. They are going to recruit me and the Volturi is the best Coven around. It is an honour. An honour.

"Look at her!" I heard a very irritating and familiar voice threw my drug-state mind. "I knew she was nothing special. Didn't I tell you?"

"She's just another pathetic vampire that we have to deal with." Another familiar voice agreed. What's happening?

"Make her beg! Go on, Claudius!" Now a familiar cackle ripped at my splendid calmness.

"Beg for forgiveness." The calm voice instructed and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to obey and please this voice, my salvation.

"Please forgive me." I murmured in my dream state. I was soon snapped back into reality when the squeal of delight ripped my submissive state and I found myself lying on the floor with the seven Guards hovering over me.

"Make her do something else!" Jane grinned down at me. I expected her to realize that I was no longer under that control but I must have had my eyes open before because she didn't react as if something was different.

"Tell us where the Cullens are." The soothing voice was coming from the new Guard and I felt the pull on my mind that would swallow me in that vulnerable sensation. Resisting the urge was so painful that I bit my lip so hard it split.

"She's aware." The new vampire told them. Alec made a move to approach me but Jane stopped him, glaring at the new vampire.

"What do you mean she's aware? I though you said she couldn't resist your influence?"

"She couldn't. She can now." Even his voice was so normal that I couldn't remember his previous words. I vaguely wondered if that was another talent of his. Jane grunted in disappointment before she gestured for her brother to continue. I tensed immediately and prepped myself for a fight but I couldn't move. All of my body seemed to be immobile and when Alec reached down to carry me, I couldn't resist. I saw Jane grin over my shoulder.

"You still have control over her body." Jane observed, her eyes glimmering with uncontrollable evil.

"So it would seem." The new vampire looked bored and uninterested, like Marcus, I thought.

"It would be easier if you know…" Demetri winked at the new vampire, who then turned to me and told me:

"Sleep." I didn't even want to resist as the gentle tug of unconsciousness took over me.


End file.
